paired up
by m0mentous
Summary: Emil was set up on a date with a familiar, thanks to Lukas. /hetalia and nyotalia selfcest, icelandxfem!iceland, no au/


_**summary: Emil was set up on a date with a familiar by force, thanks to Lukas.**_

 _ **iceland – Emil Steilsson**_

 _ **fem!iceland – Astrid (Asta) Helgisdottir**_

* * *

 _ **Emil**_ likes the ability of being able to intuit the thought of being alone on certain situations, more or less- alone since it's what energized him basically. Of course the negative idea of solitude never crossed his mind because he would never just strip off his auxiliary trait of being talkative, being alone was like he was recharging then again it was unhealthy to his rich life of blabbering. Though there were good things about his solo recognition- the virtue, Prudence. As if hiding in the shadows, he's able to avoid the dilemma of embarrassment or distress because he was just reluctant from involving himself. Surely, if he were to be pulled into a bad situation, his friends had the instinct.

For now, he snubbed his trait of talky and let himself enjoy the day's promenade. The moment of self-disciplining yourself with silence was an up, judging from his usual behavior, it was either influenced or on his genes. All he possibly planned to is to stroll over to his pantry to pull out a bag of licorice, brew up some creamy coffee, and try out being an idealistic bibliophile.

"Hi, little brother." A casual greeting emitted from the other side, blond locks of hair bobbing as the figure made distinct actions to express his inner joy to see his sibling.

The bubble that satiated plans for today in Emil's head was interrupted upon hearing a monotone voice, that his state was, on the contrary, bleary that the idea of satisfaction faded away. "What do you want." The platinum blond babbled tonelessly, averting his head to see his older brother.

The blond looked unfazed but Emil could easily sense some genuine emotion behind the mask. "Ah, maybe at least a kind greeting from my little brother." The man's face was lightened with a small smile. "Yes, that would be nice." He thought aloud.

"Ergh, fine- hello, Lukas." Emil grumpily greeted in assent, his eyes half-lidded and himself slouching on his position- clear indifference. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Lukas' expression slightly diverts to a more recognizable smile. "Well, I suppose I do care about your wellbeing." He answered directly, probing eye contact to the younger's eyes. "So I may have arranged a small date for you, so you can feel more open and content as you both consult each other."

"Really now, I might barely know of this person and you're suddenly telling me to be open and content?" Emil wasn't too agitated to his brother's plan, it's almost as if after this scheme was wrapped up, Lukas would always be waiting for a small reward from his effort. "I think I judge people too easily by impression, brother." He bribed up the word as a conclusion of his sentence, hopefully his brother would get the idea that he'd like to know the full plan.

"It's _big brother_ \- Hm, no, you might know of her. She is like a bemused doll, you will like her." Lukas rambled, gently swiping his gloved hand on his own chin as if he was recalling the mentioned girl's appearance. "Her personality is unparallel, yet expressed as a normal human could. If you can take it as a sincere compliment, she is like you."

* * *

 _ **Since**_ this social activity was already plotted and took place today, it's almost impossible for Emil to be sensible to try and escape the act- he wasn't a bad person, because he wouldn't likely just walk this out (unless the person he is speaking to has no temperance and reached his limit of patience). Though in fact, he was lightly aroused with enthusiasm since he might've know of this person, but Emil wanted to have an impressive initial response so his chatty consciousness was another choice of advantage.

The spot where the whole thing was set up was surprisingly simplistic, not that he was complaining but this all made him suspect less of this arrangement so the thought of mishap won't cross him. Though waiting on the street with autumn leaves on the concrete beside a phone box was something that can alter his insights, he feels lost just muddled up with what his brother was planning. What can he can he get from Emil just interacting with someone?

The street was neat, he'll give it that but the air was just so-so; it was like cigarette smoke combined with 'canned' air conditioned air and the touch of his own cologne. Emil tucked his nose and mouth deeper into his mouth warmer, in hope that even his own scent can't slip in his nose for him to sniff.

"Emil? Is that you?" A recognizable voice asked from behind, alerting the platinum blond out of his involuntary complaining. It was feminine for sure, adorned with the voice of an innocent and was rallying fragileness, and he couldn't help but notice her fragrance after pulling down his mouth warmer- aromatic, the sweet kind.

But her personality had a good impression to it. "Thought I sensed solitary here, what are you here for?" She nonchalantly chuckled, clutching onto the strap of her sling bag.

"Asta?" Emil sighed as his mind rewind his previous encounter with his brother. "Here for a so-called date arranged by my brother, he's so eccentric sometimes." He answered, continuing. "You?"

"Erm, same here. Sister had me called." Asta replied honestly, rubbing her arm as a sign of her little event of being anxious. "She told me I know him, well might've, but now I can tell he's a late bugger."

...

"You're so naïve." Emil blurted jokingly yet it seemed to be a statement of serious truth, instinctively pulling back his body for a more acceptable position. "Looks like we're on the same shoes though- Lukas always puts me in whatever situation he thinks that maybe grease my palms into saying _big brother._ " His tone was interchanged into a more hushed pitch upon saying that last word. Of course it was least expected for his brother to follow him almost everywhere, he knows better and is a whole lot mature to even commit a somewhat amoral action- but Emil still continue to suspect hopelessly, though it was scary that he probably doesn't know his own brother too well that he was assuming his every action was influenced by his first impression.

"Wait, seriously- you're the guy I'm meeting with?" Asta asked almost instantaneously. "Oh thank God, things would've been more awkward when it was someone else, I mean, I'm not in big social groups of the world." She said musingly, hinting on how her country was distanced from the continent, Europe.

The platinum blonde continued her chatty speech. "But yeah, I guess. Honestly, I think this is one of the lamest plan she could think of. But she is acceptably queer like Lukas, so I don't know what to expect from here to there." She concluded, to which Emil agreed to her statement.

"Hm, well, now that we're here. We could go for a day of window shopping and actually doing something."

* * *

"Do you think I should get one of those dog muzzles so Mr. Puffin could be quiet for the next century?" Emil asked in a joking manner, pulling out the restraint from its original station as he managed out a genuine chuckle.

Getting the idea, Asta slapped his shoulder in jest. "You're not serious, because if I were you I'd be damn serious in getting one." She joked as well. She never knew she'd be so open to someone so quickly, surprisingly by one day. If she could point out one thing, she was honestly pessimistic about the outcome of this little setup, her sister was mysterious that it was provoking to a small extent and it was hard to least expect of her doings. But then again, her sister made her meet up with someone so similar that she can't deny that she didn't have fun.

By then, the sun's light was getting feeble and subtle usual vigor, involuntarily stating day's end. Though Asta felt like she still had more to talk about but seeing that this day won't last very long, she didn't have much of a choice- and to add, she was genuinely disappointed. This was probably her only chance to even talk to him because of certain problems-

"E-Erm, you don't mind if we could… I don't know, meet up again?" Emil brought up suddenly after gazing at the outset of the sphere of fire, he looked nervous as if his anticipations were high of risk- he was fidgeting, his lips were clammed shut and his eyes were more focused inward, afraid of answers.

She could've said he looked adorable as a joke but this one seemed more unfeigned and touching, so the urge to say so was low. But hearing his little question was assuring, she almost thought she would hold up herself in her room, all her nerves under pressure as she stared down at paperwork positioned scruffily on her work table. Asta couldn't say no, if she were to be reluctant, she didn't want to suffer insomnia longer and she didn't want the impression of not enjoying her company.

Finally, she meekly answered. "Y-Yeah, I'll definitely look up to that." Her tone was faltering.

"Oh c-cool." Emil stammered, but it was slight. "Hey, I see a sweet shop nearby. W-We could go by some chocolate or gum or candy-"

"Licorice." Asta smiled genuinely, a giggle was forced out at his attempt on lightening up the conversation. "There's always licorice there. Especially the black ones."

She thought his idea of making the day feel longer was right.


End file.
